


On My Way to Believing (In You)

by Aerica_Menai



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Baking, Bi!Barry, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Partners, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Netflix and Bond, Prank Wars, back from the dead, baking lessons, panromantic ace!Len, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Barry gets a surprise visit from Leonard Snart on Christmas...which leads to pranks, baking lessons, Netflix binges, relationship interventions, discussion about feelings and dating (mostly in that order).Post-Oculus, Post-Invasion! crossover, in a universe where Eddie and Ronnie survived the black hole and thus a lot of angst and consequences were neatly sidestepped.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	1. Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 2 - Dec. 26th - Gift Giving. Inspired by Kwanzaa. This may be a physical gift, a metaphorical gift, the gift of praise or maybe Santa didn’t show up and it’s up to Len and Barry to save Xmas. What might the boys give?
> 
> Barry gives Len the miraculous Christmas reunion he wanted to give Lisa.

It was two days before Christmas, and Barry was staying late at the precinct trying to finish as much work as possible. Eddie and Iris were enough manpower to help Joe set up the house and put the ornaments on the tree – and as much as Barry would have loved to be there, he was hoping to get as much work done as possible so as not to stress during his actual holiday. 

He was almost done, too, when the ghost of Leonard Snart appeared out of nowhere and gave him a heart attack. “All work and no play makes for a very boring Flash,” the apparition drawled.

“S-Snart,” Barry stuttered. “You-you’re haunting me? I’m the Flash, not the Grinch or Scrooge!”

Snart just raised an eyebrow mockingly. “And what gives you the idea that I’m a ghost?”

Barry’s expression crumpled. “Ray, he – he said you died. And – and I always encouraged you to find your heroic side – ”

“Alright, enough with the pity party,” Snart snapped. “I made my own decisions, none of it is your fault, okay?” He sighed and came closer. “Not to mention, as it turns out, death didn’t exactly take,” he grumbled as Barry reached out and lightly tapped him on the arm.

“So, wait – if you’re not dead – ” 

“No one else knows, Scarlet, and if I had my way, neither would you, but – I need a favor,” Snart muttered.

Barry blinked at him. “A favor?”

“Yes, Flash, an important one – if you insist on feeling guilty for my almost-death, then consider this favor all you need to do to earn my forgiveness; we’ll be completely even.”

Barry frowned. “What’s the favor?”

Snart smirked. “Reuniting a family in time for Christmas – it’s in the spirit of the holiday *and* heroic, Barry, you can’t possibly refuse!”

Barry chuckled. “Alright, you got me. Whose family am I reuniting?”

“Mine, actually,” Smart admitted. “One of the reasons I was laying low was that I couldn’t find Lisa when I arrived back in Central City, and I wanted to know where she was and what had happened before I made any moves.” He laughed bitterly. “Turns out my supposed demise was the reason she left, and when she did she came up with a whole new identity I had to figure out before I could find her.”

He sighed. “So when I figured it out yesterday, too late to travel to where she is and surprise her for Christmas – finally give her that Christmas miracle she’s been waiting to get since she was five, the stubborn little shit – I thought it might be a heroic enough endeavor that you wouldn’t mind pitching in.”

Barry smiled. “Snart, of course I’d help! Anything for a fellow believer in Christmas miracles.” 

He laughed at the disgusted sneer that came over Snart’s face. “Ugh, not you too! Christmas is a capitalist nightmare used to scare and/or bribe children – ” 

“But,” Barry interrupted, sensing this was the beginning of a very long rant, “it’s also a good reason to spend time with loved ones and do things you might not normally do, like ask for a favor from your nemesis!” 

Snart snorted as Barry grinned at him. “You’re definitely not my nemesis, too soft-hearted for that,” Snart grumbled. 

“Whatever you say, Snart. Where am I taking you?”

“New Haven, Connecticut. I can get to Lisa’s from there without any further assistance.”

“Alrighty then, off we go!” And Barry sped off with Snart in tow.

“Merry Christmas!” Barry called as he headed back to Central City.

Len shook his head. The Flash was definitely a soft touch, but...maybe that wasn’t always such a bad thing.


	2. Winter Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 4 - 28th - Winter Warfare. Inspired by Holy Innocents Day. Snowball fights, pranks. Maybe Captain Cold sets a trap for the Flash, maybe the Flash likes to get up to superfast shenanigans. What happens when the personas come out to play?
> 
> Barry pranks Len (with Lisa's help).

Only two days later, Barry was surprised to arrive at a bank heist and find the culprit to be Snart, of all people. “Aren’t you supposed to be in another state right now?” Barry couldn’t help calling in exasperation.

Snart just laughed at him. “Lisa knows where to find me now. And hey, Flash, I’ve had enough of seeing do-gooders in red suits everywhere – why you don’t you just chill for a minute,” he jibed as the cold gun fired and Barry was suddenly too busy slipping on ice to watch where Snart vanished to. 

Barry rubbed his aching ribs as he managed to get back up from the floor. In the scheme of things he had gotten off easily – but that Santa jibe was too much. Barry was going to get revenge, and he knew exactly who to recruit for help. 

*~*

After some illegal, bordering-on-stalking behavior, Barry finally tracked down the woman previously known as Lisa Snart – now she was Laurelin Wynters, and Barry snickered to himself at the well-chosen alias. 

He put on the costume and Flashed to Li-Laurelin’s apartment. She was understandably surprised to see him, but after he explained how he had brought her brother to her in time for Christmas, she was happy to hear what he had to say – and positively gleeful to help out after he let her in on his plan for getting back at Snart.

“He’ll never know what hit him,” she cackled.

Barry couldn’t help smirking. “That’s the plan – and it wouldn’t be possible without your help, so thanks in advance.”

“Are you kidding? This is going to be fabulous,” Laurelin rubbed her hands together. “Do you want me to surprise him, or give him some heads up?”

“Up to you,” Barry shrugged. “I can come pick you up from wherever you come in – train station, airport, or whatever – if you want to really surprise him.”

“Why, Flash, you’re such a gentleman, I think I’ll take you up on that offer! I’ll text you after I make my travel plans. But for now, shoo, I have a lot of packing to do.”

And the very next day, Barry’s phone buzzed with the text that Laurelin was going to be coming in to the Central City train station that afternoon, could Barry pick her up?

Barry grinned at his phone. Game on.

*~*

When Len opened the door to his apartment, he was not expecting Lisa to be the one knocking on it. He gawked at her as she huffed. “Well? Are you going to let me in?” she demanded.

Wordlessly, he stood aside and she huffed by him. “Jeez, Len, if you’re allowed to surprise me like you did for Christmas, I’m sure as hell allowed to show up unexpectedly,” she grumbled and turned to glare at him. “Right?” 

“Of course, of course,” he hurried to agree. “But – I barely have food to feed myself, much less the both of us – ” 

“No worries,” Lisa interrupted brightly, “you go on a supply run, and I’ll just settle in here.”

Len narrowed his eyes. “You’re up to something.”

Lisa just grinned at him. “Shoo,” she ordered.

Len sighed as he turned and did what he was told. He’d figure it out eventually.

*~*

Barry positively cackled as Laurelin sent him Len’s address – now he could start decorating!

“Barry…are you okay?” Cisco asked worriedly from across the room.

Barry smirked at him. “I am so good – gonna finally get a bit of revenge on Cold!”

Cisco slowly smiled. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Depends. Got any extra Christmas decorations lying around? The tackier, the better!”

*~*

Len came back from his grocery trip to find out that a Christmas store had barfed decorations all over his apartment. Tinsel, mistletoe, fake snow – it was EVERYWHERE. And sitting immediately across from the entrance was Lisa, humming to herself and setting up a creepily grinning Santa figure. “Lisa…” Len growled.

Lisa whipped around and gave a grin. “Great! Food! I’m starving!” Before Len knew what was happening, Lisa had whisked him into the kitchen, sat him at the table, plopped him at the table, and started humming Christmas music as she started making dinner. “What – Lisa. What did you do to my apartment?” Len rumbled.

“Oh stop it, you Grinch, you barely spent any time with me in Connecticut – you left the second you could to rush back to Central City, and it really hurt my feelings,” Lisa pouted. 

Len sank deeper into his chair. “You know how I feel about the holidays…” he muttered guiltily.

Lisa grinned evilly back at him. “Indeed I do! So, consider this payback,” she chirped. Len sighed; he couldn’t really argue with that. Lisa wouldn’t last more than a few days, then he could return to his usual, non-festive apartment.

*~*

The morning after Lisa left, Len got out of bed expecting to see his neat, tidy and normal apartment decorations; instead, his living room looked even more festive than before. Now there were also Christmas lights strung everywhere and not one, but two grinning Santas nestled into his couch. “Dammit, Lisa,” he grumbled – even as he couldn’t help smiling to himself as he stumbled into the kitchen. He had missed his sister, revenge schemes and all.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t dispose of the decorations with prejudice, gleefully throwing everything in the dumpster outside the building. Now he was free of the dreaded things for at least another 11 months. 

*~*

Barry watched as Len left his apartment – Laurelin had warned him that Snart would probably get rid of the decorations ASAP, and that was Barry’s chance to get in and sneak-decorate some more. Barry knew he didn’t have much time, so he kept it simple – more Christmas lights strung up, reindeer-shaped pillows he had found at a dollar store and three Santas arranged between them on the couch. He snickered as he sped away, imagining the look of confusion on Snart’s face.

*~*

Len stared blankly at the Christmas lights ringing his living room and Christmas pillows on his couch. He was sure he had gotten everything Christmas-related out of the house and he had only been outside for a minute or two, how – 

His train of thought skidded to a halt. The Flash would have been able to speed in and out without him noticing, but how would Barry have known where he was?

Len called Lisa. 

“Len? Is something wrong?”

“Lisa,” he growled, “did you give my address to the Flash?”

She giggled. “I didn’t think you’d catch on this fast! The Flash must have gotten overexcited!”

“Lisa, focus, please.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “How do I call him off?”

“I’d start with an apology.”

Len sighed. “And I’m sure you have some ideas?”

“Oh yeah,” Lisa chuckled. “Here’s what you’re going to do…”

*~*

The next day, Barry walked into his office to find a massive platter of gingerbread cookies – half Flash-shaped, half-lightning-bolt-shaped and all fastidiously decorated with icing. The note on top read, “Hope this offering is enough to soothe any hurt feelings and prevent any more…surprises. Belated Happy Holidays. - L.S.”

Barry smiled. He knew Snart wasn’t a complete Grinch – and this proof was more than enough to call a ceasefire. He Flashed the cookies to his apartment before anyone could see them and ask questions (or try to eat them) and hummed Christmas songs through his next two hours of work.


	3. Airing of Grievances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 7 - 31st - Airing of Grievances. Inspired by Festivus. Barry and Len tell each other exactly what they think of each other. It all comes out after a Long Year - positive or negative, crushing angst or confessions of the heart; dealer’s choice.
> 
> After baking lessons and bonding through Queer Eye, Barry and Len have conversations about their identities and start to heal some old wounds (thanks to Lisa).

Barry lasted almost an entire week before he called Laurelin. “Okay, where the hell did Snart get those cookies?? They’re amazing and I really really need more of them!”

Laurelin laughed. “Oh honey, which ones did he make for you?”

“Wh-what?” Barry stuttered. “Snart - he *made* those gingerbread cookies??”

“Really? He gave you the gingerbread ones?” Laurelin went silent. “Wow, I thought I was the only one he would make that recipe for. They’re his mom’s, he almost never makes them…”

Barry was still stuck on the “handmade” bit. “You mean…he not only made those cookies, he shaped them all into mini Flashes or lightning bolts and iced them - I mean, that must have taken him ages, why??”

Laurelin hummed thoughtfully into the phone. “I don’t know…Guess I better go find out,” she added wickedly before hanging up.

Barry groaned. That had been a disaster. He not only sicced Laurelin on her brother, but also he was still craving those cookies with no way to get them. He sighed. The grocery store ones would have to do for now.

*~*

Len was surprised to get a call from his sister, again. “Is this going to be regular thing?” he said gruffly into the phone.

“It is as long as the Flash keeps calling me when he should be calling you,” she replied cheekily.

Len pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did he want?”

“More of your amazing gingerbread cookies. I thought I was the only one you made them for,” Lisa fake-pouted. 

Len groaned. “I don’t know, they were the most festive cookie I could think of, alright? Don’t make this isn’t something it’s not.”

Lisa was quiet for a moment. “Methinks you do protest too much, brother,” she responded gleefully. Before Len could do more than grimace at her words, she kept going. “Either way, the Flash really liked your cookies, Len. I think he deserves more of them. In fact, why don’t you teach him how to make them himself on his next day off, so he doesn’t keep bothering you about making them?”

“Wait, Lisa, that’s not - “ Len tried to argue.

“Yes, I know, I’m brilliant, you can thank me later, love you!” Lisa rushed out before hanging up. She cackled to herself; she knew her brother was at least interested in the Flash, if not outright in denial over his budding crush, and it seemed the Scarlet Speedster might be open to the idea. This was brilliant, even if Len didn’t see it yet; like she said, her brother could thank her later. 

*~*

“Len said he’d be happy to teach you how to make his gingerbread cookies, Flash!” Laurelin chirped when Barry picked up the phone.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Barry replied sarcastically. “What did your brother actually say?”

“Well,” Laurelin hedged, “maybe he didn’t use those exact words, but he did agree to a baking lesson on your next day off!”

“Really?” Barry asked excitedly. 

“Would I lie to you?”

“Yes, yes you would, actually,” Barry replied laughingly.

Laurelin chuckled. “Okay, fair enough. But I wouldn’t lie about this. I’m going to text you a number - it’s a new burner, just for you to contact Len about your baking lessons, but only if you promise not to misuse it. Okay?”

“Anything for those cookies - I swear I won’t,” Barry promised. 

“Don’t make me regret this, Flash, or I *will* get my revenge,” Laurelin added seriously.

“I know, and I wouldn’t do that. It would be wrong for me to abuse the trust you two are putting in me, *I* wouldn’t do that,” Barry added meaningfully.

“Alright, alright,” Laurelin replied. “I get it. The word of a hero is his bond, yadda yadda. Be nice to my brother, okay? This isn’t going to be exactly easy for him.”

“…If it’s going to be that difficult for him, we don’t have to do this,” Barry said hesitantly. “I don’t want to push him too hard over a cookie recipe - “

“Don’t worry,” Laurelin interrupted, “he’s pretending to hate the idea but he’ll end up enjoying himself. He’s always loved bossing me around in the kitchen, once he realizes he can do the same to you, he’ll have a grand old time.”

Barry chuckled. “Fair enough. I’ll text him when you send me the number.”

“Oh, you two are going to have so much fun!” Laurelin cheered. “Bye for now, Flash!”

*~*

Admittedly, Barry being late was not the greatest foot to start off on. Snart raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. “Fastest man alive and you still can’t manage to get here on time?” he drawled mockingly.

Barry winced as he toed off his shoes. “That’s on me, I’m sorry, the line at Jitters was longer than I thought it would be,” he apologized as he pulled two coffees out from behind his back. “Got you an iced Flash, if that helps?”

Snart stared at him for a second before taking the offered coffee and cracking a smile. “Fair enough, you’re forgiven,” he sighed as he swept back towards the kitchen, Barry trailing behind him. 

“Alright, Snart, where do we start?” Barry asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Snart frowned at him. “First things first, you’re friends with my sister and I’m teaching you to bake in my apartment; I think you can call me Len. Secondly, we start with washing our hands, you heathen, don’t you even think about touching anything before then!” Sn-Len rapped out as Barry eyed the ingredients laid out on the counter. 

“Touchy, touchy,” Barry dared to tease as he Flashed over to the sink. When Sn-Len merely sipped his coffee in response, he relaxed. He could do this.

*~*

One explanation, two batches of batter that were put out of their misery before entering the oven, three...interesting batches from the oven and many, many exasperated sighs later, Len threw his hands up in defeat. “You’re a freaking forensic scientist who minored in Chemistry, how is this so difficult for you??” Len groaned. 

Barry shrugged. “I...have no explanation either. It just...always ends up like this,” he gestured at the results of his efforts helplessly.

Len sighed. “I wish you had warned me before we wasted so many ingredients,” he half-heartedly grumbled before pulling together another recipe’s worth of ingredients. “Just - just watch, okay? Maybe you can learn something that way.”

“Fair enough!” Barry responded brightly before coming to hover over Len’s shoulder. 

He stiffened slightly before forcing himself to relax. Barry was right, intentionally or not - the closer the view for him, the better; the kid needed all the help he could get. 

Len slowly explained each step as he performed it; Barry watched closely and actually started taking notes - the nerd, Len thought fondly before internally shutting that line of thought down ASAP. He was quickly distracted by Barry plastering himself to the oven door as he watched the cookies.

“If you do that, the wait will just feel that much longer,” Len scolded, laughing a little at how much the Central City hero reminded him of an impatient five-year-old Lisa. “Why don’t you go pick something to watch on Netflix instead?” He suggested impulsively as he started to clean up.

Next thing he knew, Barry had already Flashed through the job himself. “Or, you could come watch something with me?” the speedster bargained hopefully. 

Len sighed. “Fine, but then I get to pick, and no arguing.”

Barry beamed at him. “Sounds good to me!”

Len scrolled through his choices for a while before finally settling on Queer Eye, which Lisa had been bugging him to watch; it sounded like the kind of show Barry would enjoy. And sure enough, as he clicked on it, Barry gave a pleased hum. “Good choice. How far have you gotten?”

Len shrugged. “Lisa’s been on me to watch it, but I haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Barry lit up. “Oh man, this is your first time! I’ll be quiet, let you enjoy it.”

And indeed, the speedster was quiet throughout the episode they watched, even if he practically (metaphorically) vibrated in place.

He didn’t last long after the episode ended and Len had pressed pause. “Well? What did you think?”

“Surprisingly good, actually,” Len has to admit.

Barry laughed. “Right? Who’s your favorite?” 

Len smirked. “I definitely identify a lot with Antoni, after today’s disaster -“

“Rude!” Barry interrupted, grinning widely. “I’m a big fan of Tan, myself.”

“Not that you really seem to take his advice, Scarlet,” Len drawled, eyeing Barry’s outfit.

“Hey, I didn’t want to wear anything I couldn’t part with, just in case anything happened to my clothes while we were in the kitchen!” Barry defended.

Len thought about that for a second before nodding. “Knowing what I know now, that was indeed the right call.”

Barry stuck out his tongue and disappeared into the kitchen. Len wasn’t surprised to hear the clatter of the pan being set on the counter or Barry hissing as he burnt his fingers trying to pick up a cookie.

“Gotta let them sit for a few minutes, kid,” Len said offhandedly. “Do you want to start the next episode while you wait?”

And suddenly Barry was sitting next to him on the couch. “Ooh, yes!” They ended up watching another three episodes before Barry remembered the cookies.

*~*

Barry jumped guiltily as the episode ended and he realized he had completely monopolized Len’s afternoon. “Oh my god, look at the time, I was only supposed to be here for an hour and a half and instead I took over your whole day, I am so sorry,” Barry babbled as he turned to face Len, who was - smiling at him?

“Barry, it’s honestly fine. I actually had...a really good time today,” Len admitted - surprising not only Barry but also himself if the look on his face was anything to go by - and then said something even more unexpected. “Text me on your next day off, and we can try the recipe again...or maybe just watch Queer Eye,” Len chuckled. “It was far more fun watching with you than it would have been alone.”

Barry smiled at his supposed villain helplessly. “Sounds like a plan!”

Len walked into the kitchen. “And here, take these cookies - no way I can eat this many by myself,” Len grimaced as he bundled them up.

Barry took them with another grin. “Thanks, Len. I had a great time too, and I promise these cookies are going to a good home. See you soon!” 

*~*

Baking and Netflix binges soon became a weekly staple for the unlikely duo, even though Barry’s kitchen skills never really improved. After spending so much time in each other’s company, they developed a deep friendship. Possibly, Barry realized, maybe even something more.

...If one of them would actually say something. Barry was sure that Len felt - something, there were too many lingering glances and just-on-the-edge-of-flirty comments for him to be entirely uninterested, but he was also being just subtle enough to make Barry second-guess himself. 

Barry’s love life had always been a bit of a disaster - both before and after becoming the Flash - and unless Barry did something about it, this was going to be one more in a long line of disastrous crushes - and Barry didn’t think he could handle that. So he had to put himself out there and see what Len had to say; whatever ended up coming of it, at least Barry would know that he’d been honest.

*~*

Len and Barry were watching the special Japan episodes from Queer Eye, but Len couldn’t focus because Barry was too twitchy next to him, clearly wanting to say something but too nervous to actually do so and put them both out of their misery. So after the first episode ended, Len paused it and turned to face Barry. “Alright kid, if you have something to say, just say it - I’m already going to have to rewatch this episode because I was too busy watching you worry to actually watch it,” Len grumbled.

Barry jumped, caught. “I...I...” He took a deep breath. “Did I ever tell you why I started watching this show?”

Len thought back. “You said something about watching it with Iris, right?”

Barry nodded slowly, “I mean, that’s true, but it’s not...the whole truth. I actually asked Iris to watch it with me, because...I wanted to see how she’d react, especially to the coming out stories.”

Barry turned to face the TV, not sure he could say the next part while looking at Len. “Because...I wanted some hint of how she might react...if I told her I was bi,” he confessed, his voice lowered to a whisper by the end. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I’ve known since college, but...when I was hiding my being the Flash from her, I was thinking that maybe I would feel less guilty if I told her this other secret I had been keeping, but...in the end, I chickened out.”

“Coming out should be something you choose to do, kid, not something you force yourself to do - or feel forced into doing,” Len responded softly.

Barry smiled. “I know, and I think - I think that’s why I never came out to her, or - to anyone else, I just...wasn’t comfortable enough to, I was too…worried about their reactions.” He paused and flushed. “Uh, not that I’m *not* worried about your reaction, it’s not that I don’t care what you think, I just -“

“Barry,” Len interrupted. “I get it. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Is there anything you want to trust me with?” Barry asked carefully.

Len froze. “No,” he snapped, before abruptly standing and practically fleeing into the kitchen. Barry followed slowly. Len was scrubbing at his spotless counter - and Barry knew it was spotless, he had cleaned it himself only a couple hours earlier. “I - maybe I should go,” Barry said softly. Len’s shoulders hunched but he didn’t say anything. Barry nodded to himself. “I’m sorry, I overstepped. I’ll - I’ll text you later.” Then he Flashed away.

Len was left alone in his kitchen with his frustration. He snarled and threw the wet rag harshly into the sink. The kid wasn’t at fault, he was - him and his secrets and his hangups, dammit. He had known he was going to screw this up with Barry, somehow; he just hadn’t expected it to be this soon...or this painful.

*~*

Barry called Laurelin as soon as he thought he had let out most of his frustrations and hurt feelings after putting on the suit and going on a run throughout Central City. She picked up immediately. “Flash, what’s up?”

“I - have you talked to Len today?”

“Nope. Should I?” Laurelin asked, concern creeping into her voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you should. I - I think I upset him, even though I’m not exactly sure why, so - I’m going to give him some space, but...he seemed pretty upset, he shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

Lisa sighed. “Flash, my idiot brother doesn’t deserve you. What are the chances you’re willing to come pick me up and take me over there?”

“Absolutely, in a heartbeat! Thank you, I know - I know you have a life there in Connecticut that we keep uprooting.”

“Meh. Boring day-to-day stuff can wait. I need to have a talk with my brother pronto, far more important than anything that’s going on here.”

She had been hearing a strange whooshing sound through her phone speakers as she was talking, and all of a sudden Barry was in her house and hanging up his phone. “Still, I really appreciate it. I didn’t mean to -“

“Flash,” she interrupted, “I guarantee what you said wasn’t actually that bad, and my brother just overreacted because he got too deep in his own head. Am I close?”

Barry just blinked at her. “I mean, I don’t know about that last part exactly -“

“You’ve known my brother for a couple months, I’ve been wrangling him my whole life,” Laurelin interrupted exasperatedly. “Believe me, Len is kicking himself right now and the sooner I’m there to help him yank his head out of his ass, the quicker he can apologize to you and you two can keep doing...whatever you were doing.” She snaps her fingers impatiently when Barry opens his mouth to protest that last bit. “Let’s go, Flash!”

*~*

Len both is and isn’t surprised to find Lisa at his door only half an hour after Barry had fled through it. He sighs and lets her in, stalking to his couch and slumping into it. She follows and sits primly on the coffee table, ignoring Len’s half-hearted protests. “What happened, Lenny?” She asked firmly but not unkindly.

Len sunk deeper into the couch. “The Flash came out to me as bi,” he grumbled quietly. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And then I thanked him for trusting me, and he asked if there was anything I wanted to trust him with too.”

Lisa sighed and stared at the ceiling. “And then you got too deep in your head and deciding to freeze him out rather than just say no and move on.”

Len grunted.

“Len!” She went on exasperatedly. “I know you’ve been burned before, but we are talking about the Flash! The hero who walked away thinking he did something wrong in this scenario, and instead of justifiably not caring what the hell you did next, instead he called me to make sure you weren’t alone! Whatever you thought of when he asked you that question, whatever you’ve been hiding - he’s going to use it against you, Lenny, he just - he just wants to be there for you. And maybe even date you, if you would give him the chance!”

Len flinched. “There are a number of reasons that wouldn’t work, you don’t know the half of it,” he growled.

Lisa sighed. “Don’t you think the Flash deserves to know, so he’s not holding onto false hope - or at least has the chance to argue against them?”

Len stayed silent. His sister was right, and they both knew it. Lisa patted him on the shoulder. “I’m texting him now, so get ready,” she warned as she headed toward the door.

Len sighed but mumbled an affirmative. Better to get it over with.

*~*

Barry was surprised to get a call from Laurelin so soon, but she insisted that Len was ready to talk, so he Flashed over and hesitantly knocked.

“Come in!” Len called, so inside Barry went. Len was slumped on the couch, looking more lost than Barry had ever seen. He carefully sat across from him.

Len scrubbed at his face. “This...is not going to be easy, kid. I trust you, you deserve to know this, but...” He trailed off with a sigh. “Been burned a lot, and old habits are hard to break, but Lisa’s right.”

“Li-? Oh, right, Lisa,” Barry blurts nervously, shrugging when Len raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been thinking of Lisa as Laurelin, since that’s how she introduced herself - to the point that just now I forgot who you were speaking about,” Barry chuckles wryly before clearing his throat. “Anyway.”

“Anyway,” Len repeats. “I’m - I’m not exclusively attracted to one gender.”

“Okay, cool,” Barry responded quickly. “I, uh - definitely figured you weren’t straight, but - do you prefer bi or pan?”

Len just blinked at him. “What does a pan have to do with anything?”

“Not *a* pan, just - pan. You know, pansexual.” Silence. “Okay, so you don’t know. Oh, this is weird. Alright, so bi is - “

“Both genders, I know that,” Len interrupted.

Barry fidgeted. “It’s more complicated than that, there are multiple genders, but for now - close enough. Whatever. But the main difference is, like - I’m attracted differently to those genders, okay? Like...it feels different. You following me?” Len nodded. “Cool. But pan people, from what I understand, don’t care about gender. Like, their attraction to people isn’t affected by gender, it’s the same kind no matter what the physical package is.”

“That,” Len burst out. “That - that’s me. I, uh...I didn’t know there was a word for that.” He was quiet for a little while, before almost whispering, “So, if there’s a word for that, what about...”

“What about what?” Barry pressed gently. 

Len peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Not...not being interested in sex, all that much. Like -“ He waved a hand frustratedly. “I don’t really know how to explain it without sounding like - like a child, and the very few other people I’ve tried to explain it to, they - they didn’t get it, and I just - I don’t know. Maybe I’m just - different, broken,” he finished miserably.

Barry scooted closer and laid a hand on Len’s shoulder. “I guess no one you talked to had ever heard of asexuality,” he said softly, “because it sounds to me like you’re asexual, Len. And maybe that makes you different, but it sure as hell doesn’t make you broken.”

Len turned to face him, lips pressed tightly together. “I - um. Wow.”

Barry smiled. “Yeah. I’ll text you some links later - but let’s just watch more Queer Eye for now, yeah?”

Len nodded his agreement. And if midway through the second episode, Barry noticed Len was crying silently...well. Queer Eye was just that kind of show; Barry certainly wasn’t going to judge.


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 8 - 1st - New Beginnings. Maybe Len has set aside Captain Cold and joined the good guys, maybe Barry has decided to take up cooking or maybe the boys just want to try something new.
> 
> Len and Barry decide to step into a new romantic relationship (thanks to Lisa's intervention).
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

Lisa was starting to lose patience with these idiot men in her life. Her brother didn’t believe he was worthy of the Flash’s attention - whatever that meant - and so didn’t make any moves while the Flash didn’t want to push any of Len’s boundaries and so made no moves either - which, in his defense, was sweet and thoughtful if completely misguided. Lisa sighed. It was time to have another talk with Barry, since Len was a self-defeating overthinker who just going to shoot her down if she tried to say anything; the Flash, at least, might be convinced if she explained properly.

*~*

Barry wasn’t surprised to get a call from Laurelin on his day off; he was, however, surprised at her choice of subject. “Did you seriously just ask me why Len and I aren’t dating?” He asked incredulously.

“Did I stutter?” She deadpanned.

“I mean, no, but - you can’t just - I mean, you can’t make Len interested in me by sheer force of will!” Barry sputtered.

She sighed into the phone. “I don’t need to - I know my brother, and he really likes you, Flash, I swear! He just...thinks he’s not good enough.”

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s all well and good, Laurelin, but me forcing the issue is not going to help either of us! I’m not making him uncomfortable over this, I just won’t.”

“Goody-two-shoes heroic principles,” Laurelin grumbled. “Fine! Fine. I’ll try and talk some sense into him, for all the good it’ll do.”

*~*

“Yeah, sis?” Len answered his phone distractedly. 

“You have got to get over yourself and just admit that you like the Flash and you want to date him.”

Len nearly dropped the bowl of cookie dough he was working on. “I - uh - how - how is this even any of your business??” He sputtered as he carefully set the bowl back down on the counter.

“Gee, I don’t know, it’s almost like I’m friends with the guy and have to keep hearing him moon over you.”

Len smirked to himself for a second before snapping out of it. “It doesn’t matter, he can moon all he likes -“

“I swear to god, Lenny, if you say I don’t care!” Lisa threatened.

Len scowled. “Whether or not I care isn’t the issue! What I was *going* to say before you interrupted was - it doesn’t matter how either of us feel, there’s just...too many pitfalls. Yes, we arguably got one of the bigger ones out of the way, but...” He hesitated. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if any potential romantic relationship failed and he couldn’t handle being just friends,” he confessed. “Better to maintain the status quo - which has been working, by the way - and just be happy with what I have.”

Lisa was quiet for a few minutes. “You are so freaking stubborn, you know that?” she finally growled.

Len smirked. “You learned from the best,” he drawled back.

*~*

Lisa called the Flash in a huff. “Alright, bucko, what are these supposed pitfalls that my brother keeps bringing up?”

“Pitfalls?” Barry asked confusedly.

“Yes! Every single time I bring up the subject, he just says pitfalls, or obstacles - there’s things that he refuses to tell me,” Lisa growled, “which is why you’re going to explain it to me, Flash,” her voice suddenly gone sugar sweet. 

“I, uh, well, they’re - at least some of them have to do with my identity, which I’d like to keep under wraps if possible - “ Barry stammered, hoping that Laurelin wasn’t about to - 

“Barry Allen, CSI. It’s not that hard to hunt down who owns a personal phone number - I’m a little surprised that didn’t occur to you,” she cut him off triumphantly.

Barry wiped a hand down his face. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled, “where did you want to meet to have this…discussion?”

“Might as well come to my place, since you can be here in a Flash,” Lisa chuckled.

“See ya in a sec,” Barry replied before hanging up and Flashing to Laurelin’s home in Connecticut. 

“In here, Flash!” she called. Barry followed the sound of her voice to what looked like her living room, a huge pile of snacks already set up.

“Awesooome,” Barry groaned happily as he started piling food on a plate.

“Lenny mentioned something about an incredibly high metabolism,” Laurelin laughed. She did a double-take as she actually looked at Barry sans mask. “I - wow. I did not expect you to be so...young.”

Barry bristled as he swallowed his mouthful of food. “I’m twenty-freaking-six!” He cried indignantly.

Laurelin relaxed a little. “Still on the younger side, but not illegally so - can definitely argue him down on that one.” She pursed her lips as she circled him. “Working for the police department as your day job...well. You did clear his criminal record, so as long as Len’s careful - which he always is - his work won’t be coming across your desk, so that’s not that big of a deal either.”

Barry nodded as he kept eating.

“Although, your father’s a cop?”

Barry swallowed. “Foster father. My actual father was arrested for my mother’s murder a long time ago...he’s finally gotten out, finally got my hands on the proof that he was innocent the whole time - but he mostly stays out of the city, enjoying his freedom.”

“Wait - was your dad a doctor?”

“Yeah!” Barry brightened. 

“Wow. Doc Allen is your dad. That...it sure is a small world,” Lisa muttered to herself before continuing down her mental list. “Back to your cop dad - “

“Joe,” Barry interrupted.

“Right, Joe. How much of a problem is he going to be?”

Barry frowned. “Joe’s really overprotective and he really doesn’t like Len...but if I talk to my dad first, explain it to him, he’d get Joe off my back.”

“Great! Make sure you talk to your dad before you say anything to Joe. Anyone else in the family to worry about?”

Barry tilted his head back. “I mean, Iris is going to love being able to hold this over my head - sibling stuff, you know how it is - and her husband Eddie is...also a cop, but he’ll follow Iris’ lead, and she’ll be fine with it once she sees I’m happy, so...” He shrugged. “Wally doesn’t know enough to really care. Caitlin and Cisco might take a little convincing but - “

“Cisco, is he still single?” Laurelin interrupted. 

“He is, actually,” Barry smiled.

Laurelin hmm’d before changing the subject. “Might need a little convincing, but...?”

“Right. I mean, at the end of the day, like Iris, they just want me to be happy.” He winced suddenly. “Oh. Well, there’s one friend who will definitely not be happy and extremely hard to convince...”

Laurelin raised an eyebrow. 

Barry fidgeted. “I kinda know the Green Arrow, and he’s...also really protective? Not to mention his own...relationship with a villain of his went way south.”

Laurelin pinched the bridge of her nose. “The Green Arrow might be meddling in my brother’s love life. Never a sentence I thought I would have to say out loud.”

“It’ll probably be fine,” Barry unconvincingly responded. “The rest of his team will help keep him in check - especially his hacker, she’s a good friend of mine and she’ll get it.”

Laurelin squinted at him. “If you say so...”

Barry nodded. “I do.”

“Okay, so - age, day job, family, friends...anything else you can think of that might get in the way of you and Len’s relationship?” She paused before adding wryly, “Other than my brother’s insistence that he isn’t worthy of you?”

Barry looked up at that, eyes wide. “I - *that’s* what he thinks? Not that - that he has to give up crime?”

“What are you talking about?” Laurelin asked slowly. 

“Earlier, you - you said Len thought he wasn’t good enough for me. I thought you meant that he was worried about being too much of a criminal, not - “ He flapped a hand agitatedly. “Not that Captain Freaking Cold has an issue with self-esteem! The man is brilliant, hot and has literally saved the world, what - what the heck does he want with a barely experienced awkward mess like me?”

Laurelin just stared at him. “Okay, I did not realize you were both equally insecure, no wonder this has taken so long.” She rubbed her temples and groaned. “Fine, fine. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. We’re going to Len’s, Barry - now!”

*~*

Once they arrive at Len’s apartment, Laurelin doesn’t give Len the chance to do more than open his mouth. “Living room, now,” she ordered, Barry and Len snapping to immediately. She pointed at the couch and a comfortable armchair across from it, and both men meekly sat down. 

“Okay. Let me be perfectly clear - both of you are being absolutely ridiculous. Clearly, you’re both attracted to each other, and even though you both have some - delusion of the other being too good for you, don’t you think that, since you think so highly of each other, you should trust a little bit more in each other’s opinions? Maybe give actual talking a try instead of silently pining and giving me gray hairs??”

Barry flushed and Len gave a displeased grunt, but neither of them actually contradicted her words.

“Great. I’m going to go get dinner. You two will have - “ She checked her watch. “ - an hour. Figure out *something* in that hour, or I will not be held responsible for my actions. Capisce?”

Both men nodded silently, and Laurelin grinned widely. “Great! Get talking and I’ll see you in an hour,” she sang as she left the apartment.

“So…” Barry started awkwardly.

Len groaned. “You’d think we’d be too old for her to meddle in my love life!” he snapped suddenly.

Barry snorted at that. “And yet, she’s definitely got a point,” the hero admitted. “I’ve been…hesitant to make a move, I’ve…had a lot of bad experiences, and I really didn’t want you to become just another in a long list of mistakes. But I should have explained where I was coming from, rather than just expecting you to just get it - “

“Barry!” Len interrupted. “It takes two people to make a relationship work - or fail to start, in this instance. I - this whole finding out about asexuality and starting to figure out where I am on the spectrum….I didn’t want a possible relationship with you to get derailed by whatever I end up finding out - so I wanted us to stay the way we were, not…not let anything change. At least, not yet.”

Barry smiled tentatively. “That’s - I get it, Len, I do. But…don’t you think we should give us a real chance before deciding that it won’t work? I mean, no matter what you end up discovering about your asexuality - I’ve heard a lot, and I’ve never heard anything I couldn’t handle.” At Len’s curious look, Barry shrugged. “For a while I wondered if I was asexual, if that’s why - well. If it explained some things. I ended up deciding that the label didn’t fit me, but - I read up on a lot, and nothing I read would be a dealbreaker for me. If that helps.”

Len turned to face him. “If you really think we can make this work…then yes, Barry. I want to take it slow, figure things out, but I’d love to take you out to dinner soon - maybe somewhere outside Central to start, figure things out ourselves before our social circles find out and start to give their two cents…” He paused suddenly, then frowned. “Except for Lisa, who is never, ever going to let me forget this.”

Barry laughed. “Isn’t that what siblings are for? And hey, you have to admit, she is the one that made this happen. Neither of us were going to make a move any time soon!”

Len groaned. “Never let her hear you say that.”

“Too late!” Lisa sang from the doorway. “So *very* glad I decided to come back early - and even more glad you two finally came to see that I was entirely right and you two should listen to me more often!” she crowed as she swept into the kitchen. “Now come help me make dinner! Not you, Barry, you stay there and relax, honey - we want dinner to be edible.”

Barry couldn’t help laughing almost to the point of tears as Len chuckled and went to do as ordered. He was so grateful Len had showed up all those weeks ago and asked for a favor - Barry could never have predicted what happened next, but he was so grateful for it and the new relationship with Len that was just starting to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter and multi-prompt fic, so...hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the always-fantastic @grayraincurtain <3
> 
> Title from The Only Exception by Paramore


End file.
